


I'll keep your secrets if you keep mine

by gallavichtrash (destielbooty)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielbooty/pseuds/gallavichtrash
Summary: Ian knew he was in trouble when he saw Mickey Milkovich having sex with another dude. What he didn't know was what would come from it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing about Gallavich, and I'm really excited! This will not be a really long story, but its multi-chapter. I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!

Mickey Milkovich was dangerous. Everyone knew that. Ian knew that, and that’s why he was running like crazy, trying to get away from him. He could hear the other boy yelling him to stop running and he forced himself to run a little faster. When he reached The Alibi, he rushed inside. Ian jumped under the bar, looking at Kevin, whose Eyes were opened with surprise.

Before he could say anything, the door was forcefully opened and Ian heard Mickey’s voice, “where the fuck is he?” The boy barked. Ian was sure he wasn’t the only one who could basically taste the anger in his words.

“Who?” Kevin asked nonchalantly.

 _Good save him_ , Ian thought. Kev was a family friend, and of course he was going to keep Ian save as much as he could, but Mickey was scary, so Ian was so grateful that Kev wasn’t a coward.

“Gallagher,” Mickey growled, and even if he couldn’t see him, Ian knew he was losing his patience.

“Frank is probably searching a whole to die in,” Kevin said, faking a laugh, “why? He owes you money?”

“Not fuckin’ Frank. Ian.”

“How am I supposed to know? He’s probably at school, man.”

The red haired boy closed his eyes, praying that Mickey would believe the man and just go. “If you see him,” he hears him say, “tell’im I’m looking for him. Tell’im he’s dead.” With those words, Mickey got out.

Only when he heard the door close, did Ian get out from under the bar and picked up a whiskey bottle. Kev looked at him expectantly, but when he realized the boy was not going to talk, he huffed “you gonna explain?”

He served himself as his mind traveled back to what he had seen before having Mickey chase him. Ian had seen him… In a compromising position… with another dude. Ian had been so shocked – and a little turned on – that he had made the mistake of letting out a sound. Mickey had promised to kill him before running after him.

“I’d rather not,” Ian answered in a mumble, drinking his shot.

He’d never thought about Mickey being into men, and he was gay himself. Maybe it was a possibility so far that he had never even considered it. Mickey Milkovich was known for two things, the first one that he was a thug, and the second one that he slept around a lot. People said he had fucked almost every girl in the neighborhood. Maybe he did that to cover his sexuality, and Ian couldn’t blame him, considering who Mickey’s father was. Terry Milkovich was a total homophobe, and he’d probably kill Mickey if he found out about his son. That’s the reason why he was chasing Ian in the first place, so he didn’t tell anyone. He wouldn’t, he thought as he chugged down another shot.

{……}

It was the next morning when shouting woke him up. That was not weird in the Gallagher house, so he didn’t think much of it until he heard Mickey’s voice yelling “I know he is here! Have him come out like a man!”

In that moment, a plan started to create itself in the back of Ian’s mind. He quickly got dressed and got out of the house from the back door. He knew the minute Mickey saw him because he could feel all the anger directed towards him. And like that, he started to run, knowing the older boy would chase him like the day before. He wasn’t wrong.

They got to an abandoned building, where Ian stopped running. When Mickey walked into the building after him, he pressed his back to the wall. “I kn…” He started to talk, but Mickey didn’t seem to care about what he had to say.

“You done running like a girl, Gallagher?” Mickey spat. “I’m going to kick your ass and you will forget what you saw. Or I’ll kill you.”

“If your father heard what I saw, he’d kill you with his bare hands.” Ian said.

Mickey stepped ahead with a frown, and in that moment Ian wanted to kick himself in the face. He had to choose his words more carefully. “Is that a fucking threat? You are in no position to be threatening me, man.” He pulled out a knife, and showed it to Ian.

His blood started to boil.

He seemed like he was going to keep on talking, but the red hair decided to interrupt him. “I’m gay,” he said.

That made the other boy shut up and look at him dumbfounded. “The fuck you talking about?” Mickey barked.

“I am. Nobody knows save for Lip. And now you.” He stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, watching Mickey’s reaction closely. “I’d never say a word, Mickey.”

The addressed boy looked at Ian blinking slowly and then frowned. “This isn’t a fucking game. What do you think you’re fuckin’ doing? Saying it so loud as if you didn’t care anyone heard. You’d be dead if someone in this neighborhood heard.”

Ian nodded and swallowed slowly. He fixed his eyes in Mickey’s. “I know your secret and you know mine. We’ll both keep them, right?”

Mickey frowned before nodding halfheartedly. “If word gets around I’ll kill you, Gallagher.” And with that, he took off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time he saw Mickey, he was the one in a _complicated_ situation.

He was under the bleachers, Guy Lawrence bending in front of him, when they heard the laugh. They pulled away fast, starting to dress. Ian’s heart was beating so loud that he could feel it like a hammer against his skull. The moment he saw that it was Mickey who had seen him, his heartbeat slowed down, and he could feel the panic leaving the hold of his heart. The other boy, on the contrary, started to get dressed faster when he saw Milkovich.

“What do we have here” Mickey laughed when he reached them.

Guy started to run the same moment that Mickey kicked his rear. The boy tripped, but managed to not fall, and Mickey let out a loud, but he let him go.

“Guy Lawrence? That’s lame, Gallagher,” he said once the boy was far.

Ian huffed. “Why did you interrupt, man?” Guy wasn’t being the best fuck he’d had, but sex was sex, and it wasn’t really easy to find willing boys in the neighborhood, so Ian was kind of needy for it.

Mickey lighted a cigarette and took a drag before answering. “The guy’s moans seemed like fucking cries for help,” Mickey snickered. “I thought I was saving someone or some shit.”

“Sure.” Ian rolled his eyes and took the cigarette from Mickey’s hands. As he inhaled the smoke, he thought about how he felt actually comfortable with the Milkovich boy, way more than he had ever felt. Maybe it was because he knew his secret.

“So what, Gallagher? You always go for fuckin’ princesses like that one?” The boy asked.

Ian looked at him in the eyes, they were bright blue, and they held both amusement and interest. Ian thought of it. Mickey was attractive, sure. The boy was a little bit shorter than him, and his milky skin plus his dark hair only made him look more appealing. And with that attitude, Ian couldn’t help but thinking that he was outright hot.

However, he knew what Mickey wanted. He wanted hidden sex, he wanted a warm mouth, and while Ian wasn’t looking for a relationship in that moment, he didn’t want what Mickey offered either.

“Maybe,” he gave as a non-committed answer. “What are you doing here anyways?” He asked, changing the topic.

Mickey hadn’t been back to high school since the first time he had been sent to juvie after stealing a bottle of jack.

Mickey huffed as he took back the smoke, “Had to reclaim some money. Plus interest.” Ian looked at the guy’s knuckles to see they were red.

“That’s gonna bruise up,” he pointed out.

Mickey’s answer was a grin.

{……}

Ian thought he had seen enough of the Milkovich clan when he got home only to find Mandy sitting at the sofa. She was alone, and the house was silent, so he frowned and approached her. “Hey,” he said, frowning a little bit. “What are you doing here?”

She looked up and smirked. “Rumors in this neighborhood fly, you know?” she said, and her tone made the hairs of his arms rise. “People are saying Mickey and you are friends. I know my brother enough to know he doesn’t have any friends. So tell me, Ian, what are you?”

He stood there dumbfounded. “What..?”

She raised her eyebrow expectantly.

It hadn’t even been a whole day since him and Mickey had hung out for the first time, how could she even know about it?

“I can’t say we’re friends,” he said, “we just talked for like ten minutes today.”

“Mickey doesn’t talk,” she insisted, and in that moment, Ian knew what she was talking about. She knew about Mickey being gay and she wanted to talk about it with Ian, but she didn’t want to out his brother, just in case.

“We talked.”

Before she could retort, the door opened and both Carl and Debbie walked in. They were yelling about something Ian didn’t care. Mandy looked him head to toe before getting out of the house, not saying another word.

 _What the hell was that about?_ , Ian thought. He shrugged and then he sat in the sofa, ignoring his siblings stupid fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is suuuuper short -and that's saying something because my chapters are usually short - but I didn't have a lot of time today and this is what I wrote in the bus. Hope you like it!

A few days later, Ian was walking home from high school when he saw Mickey going in the same direction, just a couple of meters ahead. He smiled before picking up his pace to reach the older boy. “Hey,” he said once they were side to side.

Mickey gave him a look that showed how he wasn’t pleased at all to see him, and stayed silent. Ian wasn’t discouraged by this, after all, Mickey had never been chirpy.

“Heard that you and your brother stole from Kash and Grab. Again. Twice a month seems a little too much,” he joked.

Mickey stopped dead in his tracks and pushed Ian to a wall. “Listen to me, Gallagher, just because we have one thing in common doesn’t mean we are fucking friends. I’m not going to start a fucking club or anything so fuck off, will you?” And with that, he started to walk again.

Ian stood against the wall for a moment, dumbfounded at Mickey’s change of mind, and then he started walking, reaching Mickey’s side again. “You didn’t seem so against being my friend the other day,” he accused. It was true, Mickey had been actually nice, and he had even kind of made a move to him. Maybe he was mad that Ian hadn’t actually done it.

“Fuck off, Gallagher.”

“Actually, no, Mickey, I’m not going to fuck off. What has changed your mind? Was it Mandy? Because if she’s so keen on breaking into my house, maybe I’d be the one not wanting to hang out with you.”

That had Mickey frowning, and Ian felt kind of smug about it until the other boy opened his mouth. “The fuck are you talking about?”

Ian thought that Mickey knew about what Mandy had done, and it surprised him that he didn’t, but he didn’t let it show. “She broke into my house and started to ask weird questions about us being friends.”

Mickey groaned “we are not friends.”

“That’s what I told her. She said you don’t have any friends. When I said we had just talked for like ten minutes, she said that you don’t talk. I don’t know what she pretended, but she didn’t get it. Said some shit about how rumors fly.”

“Fuck her,” Mickey groaned again. “Rumors fly,” he said trying to make a girly voice “damn right they do, and you know what rumors say, Gallagher? They say you are a faggot, and if Mandy fucking thinks she knows shit, I can’t risk to be seen with a fucker like you.”

Ian frowned. He wasn’t aware that there were rumors about his sexuality. It wasn’t like he was as closeted as Mickey – who actually beat up people with the excuse of them being gay –, but he wasn’t really open about it. “You don’t want to be seen with me because then people will know you’re gay? God Mickey, that’s stupid,” he actually laughed.

It wasn’t that stupid, knowing the consequences Mickey would have to face if he was known to be gay, but rumors were rumors.

Mickey punched him in the face, managing to make Ian stop, then, he punched him again in the stomach. “Don’t fucking say that again Gallagher.” Ian couldn’t help but laugh, even if he was in pain. It only made him receive another punch. “The fuck you laughing at?” The boy growled in his ear.

“You are so fucking tragic,” the redhead said sardonically. “You would do anything not to be gay, aye? Not to be a fucking faggot. But you are Mickey, and no matter how many times you punch me, or how much you ignore me, you will still be attracted to men. Simple as that.”

“You have a fucking big mouth,” Mickey said, laughing humorless. He gave Ian another look, and then he took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I've had a busy week so I haven't been able to write until just now, sorry for that! Also, I have a new laptop and I'm growing used to the keybord and all still, so there may be stupid mispellings in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Ian ended up in the North Side, wandering around the streets without a place in his mind. Soon, he found himself walking inside a bookstore. He didn’t have ant money with him, and even if he had, he wouldn’t spent it on books when he could always just go to a library. Still, he wanted to look around.

Ian loved books, but he didn’t share his bookworm likings with anyone, really. Not even with Lip. He wasn’t ashamed of it, but he wanted to keep it a secret because it was something he did just for himself. Being the middle kid, Ian didn’t have a lot of things that were his. Half of his clothes were Lip’s and once they didn’t fit anymore he gave them to Carl. It gelt like it was the only thing he got to choose if he wanted to share. Also, it didn’t help that his family would surely mock him if he came out as a book lover. Probably they’d be more shocked by that than him being gay.

He chuckled at the thought as he pushed the door open. The store was warm, enough to be comfortable but not too much, and it smelled good. Ian didn’t recognize the aroma, but it was great. He soon skipped to the classic shelf, his eyes wandering around the spines. He found a beautiful black spine of what probably was a special edition of Dracula by Bram Stoker, and he took it out of the shelf eagerly. The cover didn’t disappoint him. It was dark, some parts were black and the others were reddish but so dark was hey almost seemed black, and there was a silhouette of a castle in gold. It was beautiful. And expensive. Way too expensive for what a book should be. Ian put it back to the shelf before picking up another one, this time it was Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. He kept picking books up and inspecting their covers until one of the workers there approached him.

"Hey, do you need any help?" He asked. Ian turned, ready to decline, but when he saw the boy talking to him, no words came out of his mouth. He was blond, and his eyes were bright blue. He was a little bit taller than Ian, and even when he was wearing a loose shirt, Ian could see he was pretty lean. "I just saw you picking up books and then just leaving them on the shelf again, so I thought maybe you were searching for something."

"Oh, uhm, no thanks," Ian answered awkwardly. "I was just looking." Of course, he didn't admit he didn't have any money. What would an Adonis like that think of him if he revealed that even if he was on the North Side, he didn't have enough money to spend on a simple book.

The guy frowned, but nodded. "Not a lot of people do that anymore. But it's great, I guess. Tell me if you need anything." He smiled when the red head nodded and then skipped off to the counter again.

Ian was planning on continuing what he had been doing - just look around-, but he could feel the guy's eyes in his back, and he felt weird, so instead, he just left. "Bye," he said.

He had already opened the door when the other boy answered with another bye. He was out of the shop when an idea popped into his mind. He was not in the South Side, and that meant he could ask the guy out without fearing being beat up to death. He bit his lip and walked back into the shop, going straight to the counter.

The boy seemed surprised. "Hello again", he said, looking at him curiously.

"Hey..." Ian mumbled, cursing himself for being so awkward. "I was just thinking... Maybe you..." Ian closed his eyes and took a breath. "I want to ask you out but apparently I'm fucking weird. And I seemed to not be able to do it. Sorry for the inconvenience."

He turned, ready to get out of the shop because, seriously, who would say yes to a freak like him?

"Maybe I can give you my phone, so you can try again later," the other boy said.

When Ian looked at him, he saw that he was smiling, and decided to smile too. He nodded and handed him his phone. They were in silence while the boy wrote his number down and it was pretty weird, but Ian didn't care. 

When he had his phone back in his pocket, he smiled again at the boy. "Good bye. I'll text you."

"I hope you do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is super short again, but I couldn't come up with nothing better. Also, I feel like I'm starting too much drama, but at the same time, I'm liking how the story is going... idk. Anyways, happy holidays!

Ian was walking and minding his own business when he saw two guys walking towards him. They were smiling in a way that made him uneasy, but he didn’t say anything. He tried to walk a little bit faster, but in the end, they reached him anyways.

“What are you doing here, fag?” One of them said.

Ian rolled his eyes. “Not a fag,” he mumbled.

“That’s not what everyone says,” the other one laughed. He was looking at Ian in a way that made it clear he wanted to break his skull. “We must kick the fag out of you.”

They started walking towards him and Ian backed away. He was not a coward, but he knew to pick his fights, and this one was not one that he could win. Before he received the first punch, they heard a dry laugh. When they looked, they saw Mickey Milkovich walking towards them, with his signature smirk.

“Gallagher, a fag?” He snorted, as if it was the dumbest thing he had heard in his life. “You just called my sister’s boyfriend a fag.”

Ian didn’t know what the hell was Mickey talking about, but he stayed silent. He had heard about Mandy Milkovich, but he had never really spoken to her.

“Mandy has a boyfriend?” One of the guys says. He must be stupid for talking about Mandy like that in front of her thug brother. Said brother seemed to think the same thing, as he cracked his fingers and arched a brow.

“Yes, you dickhead. And you should release him before I break your fucking skull for implying my sister’s a bitch.”

“Your sister is a bitch,” the other one said.

Mickey punched him in the face before any of them could react. Then, hell broke free. The guy who had not been punched in the face ran away, and after a couple more punches, Mickey let the other one go too. Then, without a single word, he just left.

Ian frowned and followed him. “What was all that about?” He asked.

Mickey didn’t spare him a glance before shrugging. “What?”

The red haired boy huffed. “Mickey, you stopped those guys from beating me up, and I’m thankful, but that fuck you attitude is getting old.”

The older boy stopped at that. “I told you, Gallagher, just because you’re a fag, we ain’t gonna be friends.”

“Fine,” he relented, “but stick to your decisions because you are getting fucking confusing.”

“Am I, tough guy?”

“There it is again!” Ian groaned, frustrated. If only Mickey’s mood didn’t change so often… “One day you act all friendly, interrupting a fuck, the next time I see you, you tell me to fuck off. Call me when you have decided what you want, dude.”

He was walking away, when he heard Mickey calling his name. When he turned, he didn’t expect to see his frown out of his face, it was, actually, kind of his signature feature. “I need you to fake being Mandy’s boyfriend.”

“Why would I do that?” He asked, genuinely confused.

“Because I could crack your bones.” Mickey’s threat had no effect over Ian, who felt like he already knew how the boy’s mind worked. “There is some guy going after her and she doesn’t want me kicking him.”

Ian’s mind wandered back to Fiona and how she was forced to fake being a lesbian to get some guys to back off her. He rolled his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’ll do that.”


End file.
